


Until We Meet Again

by greenJeanKirstein, monokalisto



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arranged Marriage, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenJeanKirstein/pseuds/greenJeanKirstein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokalisto/pseuds/monokalisto
Summary: Years before the Sun Summoner was born there was a country led by a Grisha King and his beloved Ravkan Prince. A proud country, that war tore apart, the war that turned the Grisha King into the nightmare that would threaten the whole world with darkness; darkness that would scar the king of Scars - the King of Ravka - until the end of his rule.Of course, Nikolai Lantsov, a law student at Ravka University knows nothing of things that happened hundreds of years ago. But when one day he bumps into a broody looking man, both of them remember things that seem as if they should have never happened.They had met before. Not once, but twice and oh, how it had ended.A Nikolai Lantsov/Aleksander Morozova reincarnation fic, that traverses over three timelines and three (two) lifetimes.





	1. Book I - Prologue

The Grisha were the most powerful of all people, able to manipulate not only air and water, but also other people’s bodies and darkness. They made excellent soldiers, excellent farmers and excellent politicians, ruling over people in a just manner. As long as a town had someone to command water and someone to heal the injured, the town flourished.

West Ravka was very young, established only two generations ago. Young, but powerful. Everyone with Grisha powers was considered rightful citizen, welcomed, and safe. The country was led by a man that stood out even amongst Grisha, unlike any other. A man who had been hunted and cursed for his essence until he decided to fight back and to make place for himself, for his kind. He led rebellions, eventually armies, and finally he had a country of his own. A country where the people, the Grisha were safe.

Grisha worked the fields, Grisha sailed with other men. The villagers who had stayed despite the wars and rebellions knew Grisha as their own, were their family or friends or lovers. Allies.

Their struggle hadn’t come to an end. This place was the only safe haven. Sometimes it failed - sometimes the Fjierdan drüskelle got lucky or the Shu Han scientists. Or even slavers. Grisha were a rare species of animal, and they were still not safe enough.

The Grisha ruler tried as hard as he could, but he could not protect each and every one of his kind. Fjerda was a constant danger and brought continuous despair to his people. His fury burned low and seething. Some years, some days, were bad enough that he could not stand it anymore, and went against them himself, unleashed endless darkness, wiping out as many enemies as he could.

 

Ravka was a beautiful country, offering a rich harvest every autumn, had rich culture and rich people in the bigger cities. But as there were the good sides to Ravka, there were also bad ones. It was so prosperous that there were people who wanted to steal and to ravage the lands, to put the riches of Ravka into their own pockets. There were wars every few decades, even more frequently after Alexander became the king of Ravka.

The Shu had barely finished fighting with Ravka when the Fjerdans attacked from the north. The king’s army was half the size it was before the Shu attacks, and the royal treasury was looking emptier than the stomachs of all of the orphaned children and homeless people that flocked to the capital in search of a better life. The king reached out to Kerch, to the Wandering Isle, but nobody wanted to help a country that was doomed.

West Ravka was the only country that the king had not reached out to. A whole country, run by Grisha, ruled by a man with unimaginable power. An unmarried man, many tongues whispered. It would have meant a strong bond between the two countries if the king helped the powerful Grisha find someone to marry. The king, however, had no daughters. Only two sons - the heir to the throne, Vasily, and the second son, Nikolai, whom the king was not very fond of.

Which of course meant that he sent a very polite letter to the Grisha king, Aleksander Morozova, offering his younger son’s hand in marriage in exchange of monetary and military help in the war against Fjerda.

 

The Grisha king accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you can expect in the next chapter:
> 
> Afraid to disappoint his country, Nikolai marries the Grisha king. As they travel to the Grisha kingdom, Nikolai’s new life begins; and Nikolai realises the scary stern king is not as scary and as stern as his father had made the man out to be. And king Aleksander Morozova seems to try his hardest to make his young husband smile.
> 
> Where you can find us:
> 
> [GreenJeanKirstein](https://softproko.tumblr.com)
> 
> [monokalisto](https://minyards-andrew.tumblr.com)


	2. Book I - Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afraid to disappoint his country, Nikolai marries the Grisha king. As they travel to the Grisha kingdom, Nikolai’s new life begins; and Nikolai realises the scary stern king is not as scary and as stern as his father had made the man out to be. And king Aleksander Morozova seems to try his hardest to make his young husband smile.

The wedding ceremony was a relatively quiet affair, considering what an important milestone it was. A union between West and East, and only the closest people were invited to the ceremony. But the King of Ravka was at war and could not waste much flair and money on his dispensable son. The Grisha King simply wanted the ceremony to be done with, content with marrying the poor boy who had such a terrible father; Nikolai had been told to smile and to play the part of an elated husband, glad to marry such a powerful man, to fulfill his duty and for once, to be  _ useful _ to his country.

Aleksander had explicitly asked for the boy’s opinion on the matter, to which Nikolai had answered that he was delighted to get married, but after seeing Nikolai smile only once, Aleksander thought he might have been deceived. However, it no longer mattered, as he would not make the Prince’s life more miserable than it already was, would give him as much freedom as his status allowed.

When they danced, Aleksander’s touch was light and he returned the boy’s tentative smile with a genuine one, even if he felt pity. Truly, he was charmed - his Prince was certainly an excellent actor, and a beauty. Aleksander watched him for any sign of discomfort or stress, but found none, not when they said their vows, nor when they dined. Throughout the dinner Nikolai’s older brother Vasily was making little remarks, influenced by alcohol, surely, but more often than not, the Ravkan King himself quieted the crown prince. 

Aleksander noticed each little jab the crown prince made and he stood prouder in spite of them, wanted to protect his husband from them. His smile was sharp as was expected by an all powerful Grisha, and he watched the King, dared him to degrade Nikolai further on his own wedding day. Aleksander would not allow it. There was pride in Nikolai and he would nurture it and let him grow as he wished.

* * *

After the dinner the King of Ravka stopped his son as he was heading to get acquainted with his new husband. Even though Aleksander was right there, the old king leaned closer to whisper a few words to his son, sliding a vial into his hands.

“You will service your husband as he wishes. You will not let your country down. Understood?” The King’s words were harsh and stern, and Nikolai nodded, his eyes down.

“Yes, your highness. I will not let my country down.” He bowed quickly and then rushed after his husband who was waiting by the door to their bedchambers. The little vial was already hidden into the inner pocket of his robes, waiting patiently to be used. If all went according to Ravkan marriage customs, the vial would be used soon enough - and Nikolai hoped the oil was exactly as numbing as his father had promised. Being married to someone older than him was already scary as it was. Besides, Nikolai was barely 17 and had never felt close to anyone. 

Aleksander looked at the exchange, suspicious. His gut clenched at what the boy would expect of him. He waited until they were in their chambers and turned to Nikolai from a safe distance, so he wouldn’t seem threatening.

“Do you mind me asking about what your father gave you, my Prince?” he spoke softly and hoped he could make his intentions clear from the beginning and ease Nikolai’s concerns.

Nikolai flinched a bit, but covered it by standing up straight and smiling to his husband. “No, your Highness,“ Nikolai said softly, going to his chest that had been moved to their shared bedchambers for until they left for the Grisha Kingdom, “I do not mind you asking. But it is a rather personal matter.”

Aleksander watched him without moving, neither closer nor to undress. He inclined his head in acceptance. He wondered whether he’d scare the boy if he was too direct. 

“My Prince,” he started because Nikolai was too young for him now and he would never take a scared boy. “My dear Prince, I do not intend to take you tonight. I will not touch you unless you wish for it. You need not fear me. You’re young, you’re afraid, you do not know me.” He paused for a moment to let the words sink in. “Speak freely to me and fear no punishment. I will lay on the floor if it makes you feel safer.” 

All of those assurances, and Nikolai still felt unsure. He had heard what his father said, what he had been telling Nikolai for weeks. He was to obey the Grisha King’s wishes, was to do everything the man asked, even if it meant spreading his legs and closing his eyes. But the man himself promised that no such thing was going to happen. 

“My father gave me this.” Nikolai showed Aleksander the little vial and then handed it to him. “It’s an oil. Meant for… consummating the marriage.”

Aleksander sighed softly and shook his head, giving it back to Nikolai. He’d suspected. He looked at the boy and smiled wryly. 

“Hold onto it,” he said and paused, tilted his head the slightest bit to the side. “Unless you wish to take me? I will oblige you though you are rather young.” 

Nikolai’s cheeks turned a dark hue of pink, and instead of saying anything clever, he grabbed a set of sleeping clothes and ran to the bed chambers, changing and climbing under the covers before Aleksander had the time to react. He had not known that Grisha had  _ such _ tastes, but as he squeezed his eyes shut, Nikolai thought that maybe whatever tastes the king had acquired meant that his innocence could stay with him for a while longer.

Aleksander smiled softly to himself at the boy’s reaction. It was  rather endearing, and he made no move to follow him until Nikolai was safely under the covers. Then he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, and when he was dressed for the night, he peeked into the bed chambers. 

“You never said where you’d like for me to sleep, my Prince?” he asked, trying to hide the amused turn of his lips. 

Nikolai was nearly asleep, so tired was he from his day. He yawned, shrugging, but moved to make room for the King. “It is your bed, your highness. You may sleep in it, if you want to.”

Aleksander nodded gratefully and blew out the candles himself, as not to frighten Nikolai with the use of his powers, before laying down on the other side of the bed. It was plush and spacious enough for the both of them not to feel the warmth of the other. It was some time until he fell asleep in the unfamiliar place but soon they’d be in West Ravka, at home. 

* * *

The next day the servants were hurrying around, gathering and packing up everything that Nikolai would need in his new home. Countless of clothes, books he enjoyed and different little trinkets that he held dear were all packed up and sent towards West Ravka. Nikolai and Aleksander would travel in another carriage, together, stopping for only necessary breaks - for food maybe once or twice a day, for sleep when they both felt like they could not stay awake any longer. 

Nikolai felt nervous as they set off, wearing Aleksander Morozova’s colours, the black making him look much paler than he usually was, and much younger than he was. He waved goodbye to his mother, his father and his brother, watched them disappear inside as the carriage got away from them, and then sighed, sitting down next to his husband. 

“I apologise if I do not look very enthusiastic.” Nikolai tried to explain with an apologetic smile. “I have never travelled so far without any entourage. I know my servants have been sent to your palace, your highness, but I cannot help but to feel alone on this trip. I hope it does not upset you.”

“It’s understandable.” Aleksander shook his head and smiled. “The trip will be over quickly, and you’ll be able to rest and get acquainted with the Court, your servants at your side. I only hope you’re comfortable enough.” 

Nikolai nodded, assuring Aleksander that he was fine. He did not speak after that, looking outside the window and watching the landscape go by as the carriage went on. He hadn’t brought a book onto the carriage, and soon it was too cloudy to read anyway. So after a while of pouting, he turned to his husband again. “May I ask how old you are, your highness? My father did not mention it to me.”

Aleksander chuckled in what might have been embarrassment and ran a hand through his hair, considering what he should say so as not to seem terrible for taking such a young husband. 

“My Prince, I’m ashamed to not have told you myself in advance. However, it’s quite embarrassing.” His smile was utterly abashed right then, he itched to get out of the situation in some way but they were confined and he didn’t want to leave a bad impression on his husband. 

“I’m much older than you,” Aleksander murmured softly in the end. An idea came to mind then and he looked at Nikolai, hoping he could distract him from a conversation that could upset the balance of their… relationship on the very first day. “Would you like to see a glimpse of my powers? For your entertainment.” 

The evasive answer was not enough for Nikolai, but for the sake of their relationship, he was ready to let it go. Aleksander did not look like he was an old man, no, the oldest Nikolai would have described him as was late twenties, maybe even early thirties. There were rumors that if a Grisha used their powers, they stayed young for longer, but there were no wrinkles or scars on Aleksander’s face, so Nikolai assumed he was not much older than himself. No matter what Aleksander claimed. 

He had never seen any Grisha powers up close, but now, being under the care of the most powerful Grisha to live, Nikolai wondered if he could sate his curiosity. If they were to live together for the rest of their lives, he had to get used to displays of power anyway. Starting here, in a little carriage seemed as good as starting elsewhere. 

“If it doesn’t take too much of you, I would like to see your power.” Nikolai said, eyeing Aleksander’s face and then his hands, not sure which part of their bodies Grisha used to bring forth their powers. He had seen a Grisha spit fire, once, but he had also seen a Grisha with only one hand producing a little ball of fire with the tips of their fingers. Smiling a bit, Nikolai wondered if Aleksander would also open his mouth to let his powers pour out. Or maybe he would use his toes! Nikolai couldn’t help grinning a bit to himself at such a silly image.

Aleksander’s eyes shined with how satisfied he was that he got to show off his powers, in however a subtle way he’d chosen for this first time. He had to laugh softly at Nikolai’s insinuation because sometimes, he thought he could never have enough of his powers. It was hard to let go of them when they made him feel full, eternal, invincible. 

“I assure you, my Prince, I can go on for however long you might want to watch me,” he said with a wide smile and inclined his head to indicate he’d be starting. He made a motion with his hand, rather theatrical, and the darkness from each corner of the carriage gathered into thin wisps which stayed in the air after he’d rested his hand in his lap. They circled each other excitedly and danced around every new one. At a twitch of Aleksander’s fingers they each formed a flower that floated closer to Nikolai, unfurled into an animal and hopped away. 

Aleksander was using the tiniest movements of his fingers, a puppet master, and smiling. His eyes flickered to Nikolai for his reaction, and a wisp came to nuzzle into its Master’s cheek. Aleksander hummed at the affection and raised an eyebrow towards Nikolai, asking if he would like them to approach him. 

Nikolai watched with great awe, his mouth falling slightly open. How beautiful was the display of the darkness! Nikolai had always thought that darkness was scary, preying on the lonely, the scared, the weak, but this darkness was made out of different material. The wisps circled and danced for him, Aleksander weaved them into flowers and into different animals - Nikolai thought he saw a cat and a mouse play for a few seconds before Aleksander gave his darkness another command - and Nikolai watched, smiling, almost reaching out.

“May I?” Nikolai asked, holding a hand out for the wisps, wanting to touch one, to stroke them with a finger or two. They seemed harmless enough, and under Aleksander’s rule, surely they would not harm him.

“It would be their honour,” Aleksander replied and his smile got wider as he motioned for the wisp by his cheek to go on. The others joined it and soon they were almost fighting for Nikolai’s attention, shyly coiling around his fingers and wrist. The first one floated up to his cheek slowly and touched it tentatively, nuzzling and wiggling in what could only be content. 

Nikolai gasped as the first wisp coiled around his wrist and his fingers. They felt so soft, like little kittens, but also cold like ice. He wasn’t that surprised when another wisp touched his cheek, and he smiled, nuzzling back to the wisp.

“Hello,” He whispered, talking to the wisps now, petting the ones that were twirling around his fingers and his wrist, “Little one. You’re so soft. Are we going to be friends? Will you keep me company when Aleksander is busy?”

Aleksander watched them with fond eyes and felt truly satisfied with his decision to marry this boy with no powers. His doubts dissipated at the easy acceptance and he fed the little wisps more power unconsciously so they would have will of their own. They loved his husband, and he silently willed them to protect him, should something happen.

“I think you can be quite sure of it, my Prince,” Aleksander said, ignoring the pull of  their half formed souls. They wished for the strength to protect their gentle, loving charge. Aleksander wouldn’t let them get too much just yet, not sure what would come of them and preferring to be rested enough should an emergency arise. If he let them, the wisps would probably drain him momentarily so they could nuzzle to Nikolai or even make noise. He was not sure of his power’s limits himself. “They’re utterly taken with you.” 

Nikolai continued playing with the little wisps, forgetting about his anxiety and worries temporarily. He wouldn’t have to feel lonely if he had a wisp or two playing with him, and he could be close to his husband at the same time. So he smiled, tickling the wisps, even kissing one of them. “They are adorable.” He told Aleksander, eyes glued to the dark snake-like threads of air. “And they seem to like me. I like them, too, just as I like you. They are a part of you, yes?”

Aleksander stared, caught off guard by Nikolai’s words. He had not thought of it that way - that the reason behind the wisps’ immediate affection and protectiveness for the Prince came from his own soul. He was at a loss for a minute, his cheeks colouring slightly in his musing. 

“I…,” Aleksander started but quickly abandoned that line of thought. The Prince must simply have been glad that Aleksander wasn’t a monster. “Thank you. They are, in a way. But they’re their own too, sometimes. You’ll come to know them better than me, I hope.” 

* * *

Nikolai continued playing with the wisps until they stopped in a small village, taking a break to eat, to rest and to feed the horses. Nikolai, who had never ridden such a long distance in one go, stumbled on his way down from the carriage, but Aleksander quickly rushed to his side, helping him down.

“Thank you,” Nikolai mumbled, cheeks red, pulling away from Aleksander as quickly as he could without being impolite. He rushed to the inn then, starving for a good meal and for a surface that did not move as he sat on it.

Aleksander stepped back when he wasn’t needed anymore and followed Nikolai in, ordering the inn’s best for both of them. He sat down next to Nikolai with a content sigh and fingered his cup of  _ kvas _ before giving into the urge to rummage into his bag and offering a carefully wrapped piece of chocolate to his husband. 

“They’re quite good, if I dare say so myself,” he explained, popping one into his mouth. He wasn’t going to wait for a decent meal before dessert, considering he already had the dessert with him. 

Nikolai first watched Aleksander eat the chocolate, drinking his own  _ kvas _ , but soon the curiosity got the best of him. “Where are these little delicacies from?” He asked, sniffing the chocolate first, then licking it, and finally eating it, letting out a happy noise when he realised it was ordinary chocolate. The chocolate didn’t taste too sweet when he drank some  _ kvas _ , and before their food arrived, it was a good snack.

Aleksander chuckled and nodded, offered a second one and showed Nikolai that he had a considerable stash in his bag of personal belongings. He licked his lips and smiled, sipping at his  _ kvas _ before he replied. 

“I love chocolate,” he admitted finally. “I order large quantities and we always have it in Court. It’s good and sweet, I like to give it to my favourite people or ones who’ve done well. And I always have it on me.” 

Nikolai listened, trying not to chuckle. Such a powerful man and of all things to love, he loved chocolate, the sweetest brand of cocoa there was. He could not imagine Aleksander Morozova handing out chocolate in Court. 

“I prefer salty foods,” Nikolai said half apologetically. “Fish tastes exceptionally good, in my opinion, but we don’t get it much in Ravka. The palace was not very near any bigger bodies of water.” He shrugged, not very upset about that. “But I’ll eat anything! I’m not picky!”

Aleksander chuckled and winked, too comfortable and happy with the chocolate. 

“We eat a lot of fish, actually,” Aleksander mused and nodded to the maid who brought their dinner over, pushing a silver coin towards her with a smile. “The sea is close so it’s natural to make use of it. I hope it will be to your taste.” 

Nikolai also thanked the maid and started cutting his food into bite-sized pieces. “I am sure it will be.” He said, and then quieted, too busy with eating to speak much else.

* * *

They did not stop travelling until it was too dark to see anything, and then stopped at an inn that Aleksander had chosen beforehand. It was relatively quiet and the room had been prepared for them - it was warm, and a fire had been made up in the fireplace across from the bed. Nikolai smiled softly as he thought of their room being the most luxurious in the whole inn, but then yawned and quickly changed into some clothes to sleep in. He was very tired from his day and wished to go to sleep as soon as possible. 

At first he didn’t even remember that him and Aleksander were supposed to share a bed, but then the bed dipped next to him, and he froze. Slowly, Nikolai turned to face Aleksander and waited, wondering if Aleksander would want to consummate their marriage. He hoped that Aleksander was too tired for that. 

Aleksander had changed quietly, too tired to speak. He had not been sleeping well away from his own court, and he craved sleep more than anything right then. He tried to lay down slowly, thought that perhaps Nikolai was asleep. When the boy turned, Aleksander smiled a little and pulled the covers up, making sure Nikolai was covered.

“Sleep, my Prince,” he murmured lowly, eyes heavy with exhaustion. “The little ones will guard you with their souls.” 

True to his words, the wisps settled over the covers and like snakes raised at one end-- the first turned to the door, the second to the window and third, curiously, towards Aleksander. He made a face at it and rested his cheek on his pillow. 

Nikolai smiled at the wisps, reaching out to pet one before he fell deep into his slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it! We appreciate constructive criticism and all sorts of feedback! 
> 
> What you can expect in the next chapter:
> 
> Nikolai and Aleksander arrive at their destination - the Grisha court and it's beautiful palace. Slowly, Nikolai settles into his new home. Additionally, Nikolai is given a tour of his new home. Even if he is starting to warm up to his husband, there's a hidden darkness inside of Aleksander.
> 
> Where you can find us:
> 
> [GreenJeanKirstein](https://softproko.tumblr.com)
> 
> [monokalisto](https://minyards-andrew.tumblr.com)


End file.
